


It's a deviltale!

by Daydreams9



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Freeform, From Sex to Love, M/M, love and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreams9/pseuds/Daydreams9
Summary: Jude was an obedient 'keep' of an underground mafia leader who was also kept by his son after his death before he meets Zero the cocky,flirty star player of the L.A Devils basketball team........Will things be the same after that? Only time can tell.............





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but i am trying my best. And it would rather be a slow update!

Chapter 1  
Jude took a look at the mirror for final time,a smile with a sigh escaped from his lips.4 years!! After 4 years his life has suddenly came to a break.Today is Duke’s funeral.Duke.Duke Luther-for last 4 years Jude’s life was evolving around this particular name.What?Jude is his keep.Sorry........Jude “was” his keep for the last 4 years.Duke Luther “the king of L.A.”.A renowned name in mafia world.He was shot from point blank range.Jude is not sad.......neither he is happy.The only thing he is feeling right now is a question.So what now?What happens next?Jude really doesn’t have any slightest idea. He took out his black dialed watch from the watch box,the latest gift from Duke.There is a sudden knock at the door.Jude said “come in”.Mark came inside.His eyes were red and swollen.Mark was hurt but he can control himself.Jude knows he doesn't need any consolation.He also knows that Mark do know what he needs to do especially now.Jude decides whatever decision Mark came up with he would accept it without any slightest protest.Jude accepted his luck and life this far,he will accept what happens next too.Life will not be that difficult or complicated after this atleast for a single guy he hopes.Mark said”Are you ready?”.”Yes”Jude replied.””Let’s go then”Mark said.Mark is Duke’s son.Yes!heard right.....”son”!!!!!Claudia,Duke’s wife that is Mark’s mom is still very much alive.She was Duke’s legal wife and they don’t live seperately.Actually it’s some sort of you know practice by every heir of the Luther family to keep a “lover” apart from his wife,especially keeping a male as a lover was the main phenomena.Keeping a male acts a symbol of power and manliness to them.Women can be controlled easily......but a man,taming him,keeping him,controlling him alomost in every aspect give them a satisfaction in their ability and power of controlling.As soon as the heir ascend his throne he selects his his lover and enjoys his life with two bedpartners till his death or when he is dethroned or when he goes decides for retiring and offering his position to his son or his any chosen subordinate.Jude was not his first lover.His actual lover Tom died in order to save Duke’s life.Jude accompanied Mark from his bedroom to Mark’s car parked outside Jude’s apartment.Mark being a gentleman opened the cardoor for Jude then sat on the driver’s seat beside Jude.He started the engine.Jude kept silent and dazed outside.He wondered how this all started.  
4 years ago  
“Jude, I am a very bad mom right?”-tears fell from Julia’s eyes as she said these words.Jude brushed them with his thumb.In this silent hospital room only thing can be heard is Julia’s sniffle.She continued,”I kept you away from your father.I couldn't provide you with a prosperous future which would have been possible if you stayed with Oscar Kinkade.I deprived you from your future alwys thinking that it would make you a human.But look now..........what do you have nothing left,no money,not even me...........I ruined everything.......everything with my own hands........everything....”. Julia started weeping vigorously.Jude said,”Hey!!!!stop crying okay......he was never my father.....he was a sperm donor alright?And who said you have not provided me with anything.....you provided me with love,with my childhood,with a family......you are my everything and who says you are leaving?You will be staying with me till I die....okay?Now stop saying such things and smile for me”. Julia replied with faded smile”Jude don’t you dare to console me up with these lost hopes.My end is near.I can feel it.Judie for godsake it’s blood cancer and it’s last stage.You cannot stop me.”she closed her eyes and the room became deadly silent again.  
1 week has passed by since Julia left.Stil Jude comes to meet her.In this graveyard.It seemed very ironic that for her whole life Julia and Jude had different opinions regarding Oscar and Jude’s future but at those last moments both of them seem to contradict each of their very opinions.But this made Jude realize a very important fact that Oscar can be nobody’s.Julia made Jude to promise that he would not beg or borrow or take any kind of financial help from Oscar regarding Julia’s treatment. This lead Jude to use up all the savings they had also had to take help of some loans. Now as a fresh out of UCLA who graduated top in his class with double e major in economics and business,he has to find a well payable job to support himself and pay off the debt. Which is nearly impossible by now. Suddenly he looked up a saw a group of people in all black attire standing at a distant surrounding a newly dug grave. Looks like somebody’s funeral is taking place but thhat is normal. What is unnatural about them was they had a aura of extreme power around them,something very negative yet organized. Jude didn’t remember thhat for how long he have been looking at that direction. Suddenly a young man almost of his age looked at him and he had an eye contact with him. He quickly said something to the older man standing beside him and he he looked up and stared at Jude followed by the others present in that group.Jude quickly looked down. The last thing he wanted was looking for some kind of trouble that to in a graveyard. He came back to his place after that because those men seemed to him some kind of underworld workers.  
Few days later Jude was in the living room of his apartment with a calculator and many papers. He was basically studying those loans and trying to find a way to pay them of and not to mention the amount was not at all little. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Visitor? It's rather odd to Jude as situation like this is minimum. All the people whom he knew had payed off their visit by now. And it's a bit weird as Lionel his best friend had been very busy with her new movie promotion and her second marriage. Well let’s see.........he went to the door and opened it and he froze at his place. It was the two men in black at the graveyard whom he saw at that day!!!!!!!  
He hesitated for a while as how to greet them. Then he said,” Come in”. They both came in and sat on the couch after Jude removed the mess and asked them to sit.”How can I help you?”Jude asked after he sat on the opposite couch. The young man spoke” Hello, I am Mark Luther and this is my father Duke Luther. I think you have heard about us”. Jude eyes fluttered wide.THE LUTHERIANS!!!!! A very infamous name in the underworld mafia gang. What the hell did he do now? Because it doesn't seem that they came here to pay him a visit. He doesn't even have a connection with any of them. So is it something related with Oscar...... well why not? Nothing is impossible for that man and moreover Jude is his only child. So have they came here to kill him?! But it could have been done by any of their workers also. It was not necessary for the leaders of the organisation to come to his own apartment in order to kill him. He was so carried away that he forgot to reply. He was soon brought back to his senses as Mark cleared his throat and said,” You can help us. My father would be speaking to you regarding this. For now I would like to excuse myself. Can you show me the washroom Mr. Jude Kinkade?”. “Yeah sure” Jude guided Mark towards the washroom and regained his original position. Duke began “ Well Mr. Kinakade I came here with a proposal.” “A proposal?!” Jude repeated. “Yes....... see I want you to be my lover and satisfy me with needs and in return I would pay off all your debt.”. “WHAT?!......I mean sorry?! I beg your pardon Mr. Luther but I don’t understand.......exactly.” Jude blurted out. “ Well Jude call me Duke and there is nothing to not understand.”. “Actually we have a tradition to keep a male lover along with his wife while a Lutherian is ruling. And my dad’s lover has recently expired so he wants you to be his........” “keep” Duke completed the sentence. Jude said,” Well I am not comfortable with this idea. And my answer to your proposal is no.” “ Really Jude ?! .” Duke said with a smirk,”For your kind information it was for your own good.....and since you are not interested in this deal, I think we have to apply the other option.” . “ the other option?!” Jude asked confused. Mark explained that they know everything about Jude and they would kidnap him and keep him as a body slave. As far as they know nobody will be even bothered by his absence. After few hours of dilemma Jude finally agreed to their terms. “ Good. Let’s start from tommorow then.” Duke remarked. Mark said, “ Alright then I would contact you tommorow . This week would be spend by your shopping,grooming,agreement,training etc.” . They stood up and headed towards the door. Mark exited. Duke opened the door and turned towards him. “Welcome to the Luther empire Jude.” Duke winked with a smirk and exited.  
Jude fell on the couch. Oh my God!!!!!!! What happens now?! What he would do now? Call Lionel?! Doesn't matter. This situation would not change. Jude is gay......but that is not the solution. The problem is the Luthers......and this whole lover thing and that too with an old mafia. “Fuck!!!!!!” he blurted out loud. He is not feeling well. His whole life seemed to have change in these last few hours.  
Present day  
“ Are you alright?” Jude was snapped out of his memories by Mark. “ Am fine.” Jude replied. This is the only thing they said before heading towards the funeral because he do know there is a lot of things left to be happened and said and done after the funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! My birthday is on 18th May!!!!! I am excited tofor it. Well I want you to suggest Mark and Mitchelle for me. I wanted someone like Henry Cavrill or Adam Cowie........a little buffed up. I want you people to suggest me.

Jude returned to his apartment and fell on the couch. The funeral was completed in a proper manner. Lots of people were present there. It seemed to him as if it was a funeral of some sort of a celebrity. Well Duke was a celebrity!!  
Jude saw Mitchelle for the first time there. Mitchelle is Mark’s fiancé. Jude could not attend their engagement ceremony since he was sore and too used up by Duke and his friends the day before. Although he was sure that Duke came up with a more logical reason for his absence. He still remembers that day........... It was some sort of private celebration of Duke and his friends. Jude was called to their party venue(as usual). He stayed in a separate room and one by one Duke and his friends came in consecutively and took their time to ravish him. The phenomena ended with the whole group jumping up on him and wrecking him up for the whole evening and almost for the whole night. At the end of the night Duke came to his apartment to drop him. He left rather late in the morning after a proper fuck session. Jude could not even walk properly for the next few days. Jude even had to apologize to Mark for not attending the ceremony on the pretext of illness when he called. Well Mitchelle is indeed very pretty. She is gorgeous, sophisticated, elegant, stunning and charming-she possessed within the best of the compliments any girl would want for herself!!  
He also met Claudia who was weeping and shaking vigorously. Jude always knew Claudia loved Duke like anything. Beautiful as usual but she had rather turned pale (obviously). Well, Jude always wondered why did Duke needed a lover when he had such a mesmerizing wife. She was being consoled and supported by Mitchellle and one of her maid. While Mark stood by his side as a form of consoling each other (although both of them knew that neither of them need that).Mark kept his right arm around Jude’s shoulder while Jude kept his head on Marks shoulder( you know the show-off thing).  
Mark was his friend. Atleast, he treated Jude with respect unlike Duke who treated him like his personal sextoy rather than his lover. Duke always liked it rough. Too much slapping,biting,pulling hair, pinning etc. Everytime Duke payed him a visit,Jude was left with too much hickeys, bruises,nail marks,scratches etc. the next morning. He often spent more time with Mark rather than Duke. For (business)purposes ,parties and gatherings, he and Mark had to accompany Duke. This lead Duke getting busy with his deals and discussions and Jude getting bored. However, Mark after assisting him for a while used to come back to Jude to accompany him. Mark used to entertain him in various ways -by making him giggle to his jokes,or discussing on any random topic, sometimes he asked suggestions from Jude on a rather serious issue. Well he hope this would continue ( he means the friendship by the way) even after Duke’s death. Well after the completion of the ritual, Michael Duke’s left-hand man came to Mark and said, “Listen boy...... I think it’s time for you to take your position. Other gangs then might think that fall of the Luthers has taken place,but you have to rectify them. Also, your own sub-ordinates are wondering about Jude’s future.” Mark said, “ I would do that if and only if you and Robert uncle will be there to support and guide me. As for Jude......” Mark said after peeking a quick glance at Jude with the corner of his eyes, “ ........already have a plan.......well uncle tell all of them that Mark Luther their new boss called for a meeting. Everybody is expected to come surely. Your presence is also required for Jude.” Mark said looking at him. Jude nodded in response.

Jude arrived his destination 10 minutes early. He didn't want to be late. He arrived at the Luther mansion where the meeting is to be held. Well the Luthers have a separate workplace and a living room. But in situtions and ocassions like this the meeting is generally held in the Luther mansion. As he entered he came to face Claudia. Jude greeted her with a nod. Claudia nodded in return. Well she looked better than the other day but something was different about her. She was staring Jude in a rather odd manner (not in the usual way). Something was different in her stare, Jude could not figure it out. Then he saw Mitchelle. She was smiling at him. Jude smiled in return. Does he needs to introduce himself? No why bother. Moreover, today he would most probably say goodbye to the Luther family for the final time.

He took his place (the usual place where he used sit when Duke was alive) since Jude is not dismissed his position till now. In a few minutes the place was filled up. Mark appeared at last and took his seat. He looked up at Jude and smiled. Jude smiled back. Robert starte, “ So........Mark tell them about the arrangements.” “ Oh yes. I do have to tell a lot of things. Well I am really tired so i would rather make it short. First of all, I would be your new instructor and if anybody is having a problem with that are free to tell.” No one responded. “ Well......good enough.” He said. “ I know you people are really upset but if you think this what that the Lutherians would do then......... fuck off!!! We are not gonna do that. Other groups may think that the Lutherians have gone paralyzed by now. So let's show them what actually the Lutherians are...... Those bastards are going to pay the consequences for their actions!!!! Thatt’s all I had to say. Anything anyone else?” Mark finished. “Well some of us.....I mean all of us were thinking about Jude’s future.......” Robert said after clearing his throat. He gave a quick glance at Jude. Mark took a sigh......before starting again. “ Actually I was thinking about this and I also knew that this topic would be brought here.” I would answer this a bit later. Carry on please.” Michael said, “ Hey Mark what about your lover. I mean since you are now the Luther king. You have to have lover with you. Do you need to find him? Or want us to do that ? Or else you have already done that? I mean selected you lover.”  
A faint smile appeared across Mark’s lips. “ Well, I already thought about it. And I came to a conclusion at last. I found my new lover. And my new lover would be none other than..........” . After a long pause he said, “ JUDE!!!!!” . The room was silent for a while. WHAT?!” Jude almost screamed.  
“.Jude.......” Mark said, “ My decison is final. And as per my knowledge you don’t have any other option.” . Jude became speechless like everybody else in the room. Mark continued, “ I think thats enough for today.”. We will meet tomorrow for the preparations of Jude’s introduction ceremony. Remember the Introduction Ceremony is held just after two days of The Coronation Ceremony of the king and the queen. Right?”. Everyone nodded in agreement. “So work up your asses and get to your duty. Further announcements would be made by either Robert or Michael.”. With this Mark rose up from his chair where once Duke used to sit. He then offered his hand to Jude. Jude hesitated for a moment before giving his hand to Mark. Mark put his arm around Jude’s waist and gave it a squeeze.  
After exiting the room Mark took him to their livung room and introduced him to Mitchelle. Mitchelle smiled and greeted him. There was something about Mitchelle that Jude found very attractive and nice. A quality in her somehow promised Jude silently that she would understand Jude very well and would always be understanding and supportive enough for Jude. She in far future would be a good friend of Jude. Claudia smiled apparently but Jude knew something was wrong. He also knew the reason why. She is surely upset with his son’s decision to make Jude his keep again. Maybe the person to whom Duke used to go and the person with whom his son will be sharing his bed is bothering her the most. Well who cares? Mark dropped Jude home and the whole drive was deadly silent.  
“Are you kidding me?!” Lionel shouted. She sat on the red velvet couch in Jude’s apartment. “What the hell did happened to Mark, that he announced this?!”. “ I don't know!!!!!! He just announced that in front of everyone.”. “ So what happens now?” “ I don't know.” “Have you asked him about this?”. “No.” “ What the hell do you know?!” “I don't know.” “ Unbelievable!!!!!” Lionel said, “So, when is the coronation ceremony?”. Jude was surprised, “ And you are interested?”. “ Who said that? I asked because your introduction ceremony will followed after 2 days of it.......so..... I am more interested on that......you know.” Jude rolled his eyes “ Yeah!Yeah! Ofcourse! Ofcourse! Well the ceremony is in a week.”

“ How much more time it would take?”-Jude asked impatiently. Once again. Lionel was standing infront of him guarding the mirror and was applying certain smelling-liquids to his face and whole body. Lionel was ‘touching him up’. He was waiting for Mitchelle to come and take the lead. Today is the night of his introduction ceremony. The morning was spend in a quite similar manner, like before. A family breakfast with his owner’s family members followed by a tour in the Luthers house. After that meeting their clerks in the office. Paying a visit to his fiancé or better half or would be where they share some alone time for their better understanding. A lunch after that with her along with the others. There was a formal party at the evening for making the lover announcement public. He was introduced in public for the second time. Most of the guests were surprised rather shocked(the reason is obivious) Jude greeted everybody with a fake smile and happy ,obedient keep attitude for( though for the second time. Lionel was present with him for the whole time as his only friend and family. The day was long and boring as usual.  
Mitchelle entered the room. Lionel smiled and let her stand in her place. Mitchelle smiled at her and started to get him ready. She took some oil rubbed it in her own hands and applied it over Jude’s chest. Gradually he applied that to his whole body. She took a warm dry towel and cleaned the scented oil off Jude’s body. Then she applied some kind of moisturiser to his face and body and rubbed it off using the same process. Gradually layers of milk,chocolate,honey was applied to Jude and cleaned off again and again. Finally she took a hand shower and washed off and dried Jude completely. Then she gave Jude a white brief and pair of blue denims to change into. Jude generally had to remain naked with just a towel wrapped around his waist usually in these occasions. First time Claudia dressed him up as per the rules. Jude could not but remember what happened during the first time. Four years after the situation remains unchanged only the circumstances are different. After he dressed and came out of the change room, Mitchelle took a white shirt and put it on Jude but kept all the buttons untied. Last time Jude was dressed in a black suit with a dark lilac shirt and tie paired up with a silver chain black dialed watch and a pair of pointed black shoes. Generally, amongst the it prevails that queens dress up the keeps according to the kings taste ( the way he want to see his keep during their first time). Jude was only afraid of getting dressed like kitty. But now he was relieved. Mitchelle then took her to the keeps suite of their house. The room was completely white with every white coloured furniture and was decorated with white flowers. Last time the room was cream coloured with cream coloured satin silk covers and sheets with lit up white scented candles were the only source of light. But today though designer scented candles are glowing but the room was more bright as artificial lights and lamps were accompanying the candles. Last time the room was more gothic looking. This time it's emitting a calm and peaceful vibe.  
As they entered the room. Mitchelle said, “ Open your mouth Jude!!!” As he opened his mouth she sprayed some kind of mint vanilla flavoured mouth freshner. She then said “Jude please use your hand to comb your wet hair. Mark likes it that way.”. Okay......this is something new. Jude thought as he did so. Mitchelle smiled and greeted him all the best for the rest of his life and left the room. Lionel who was following them then showed him her right thumb, mouthed all the best for today ,winked and then left the room. Her heels were echoing through the corridor as she left. Jude now was left alone to wonder at middle of the room. He was not eager to looek how he was looking. So he roamed through the whole room and then sat on the chair.  
When Mark when entered the room Jude was sitting at the end of the bed. Mark closed the door behind him. Jude rose up from the bed and walk towards Mark. He stood in front of him. They look at each other for a moment. Then he let the shirt fall of his shoulders. He stepped forward and kissed Mark. He put his left hand behind Mark’s shoulder to pull Mark more towards him and he placed his hand relaxing on Mark’s chest. He had been groomed for almost 1 week t acquire these arts before his first introduction ceremony.  
This was enough for Mark to take on the lead. Using his right hand he pulled Jude closer to him by holding his waist tightly. He griped on Jude’s hair with his left hand. Soon the kiss frim thee passionate one turned into a wild one. The one involving lot of teeth and tongue. Soon he himself removed his suit, tie , shirt and vest. He pulled the chain down and made Jude sit down and do thee following.  
Jude didn’t upset him. He used all the techniques and skills he have acquired all these years to please him. He took the full thing into his mouth without any warning. It was huge!!!!! It was even bigger than Duke’s!!!!( Though according to Lionel Duke used a double dose of viagra before coming to his apartment.) He deep throated his penis. He could hear Mark moaning loudly above him. “Oh fuck Jude!!!!!” “Oh yeah!!!!” “ Just great!!! Keep going!!!!” After some time Mark came loudly in his mouth. Jude licked every drop of it before swallowing the cum. Then he licked it clean using his tongue. After he was done he looked up. Mark smirked and said, “ I am happy Jude. Now it’s your turn to get happy!”  
With this he picked up Jude and almost threw him at his bed. Jude was lying on his back his face was red. Mark folded Jude’s legs and spread them wide until he could find the perfect view of Jude’s ass. He bowed his head and dived into the white soft heaven in front of him. He licked the rim slowly with the tip of his tongue. Jude could feel shivers running down his spine. Slowly but steadily Mark entered his tongue into his opening. Jude bit back a moan. Mark however was not bothered with Jude’s reaction continued his work. He started fucking him with his tongue in a slow pace. Gradually, he increased his pace. Jude bit his lower lip. Mark was using his tongue to find a way to Jude’s prostrate. After teasing and torturing Jude with his tongue for a few times he withdraw his tongue. He came up a kissed Jude deeply, exchanging their saliva. He slid his forefinger in between Jude’s red and plump soft lips. Jude almost in a reflex licked his finger. “How was it?” Mark asked. Jude kept silent. “Come on Jude respond me. It was good right?” Jude nodded almost negligibly. But being the only attention Mark could see that. “Well in that case......there is more to come. So be ready Jude.”  
Mark slid his forefinger into his hole. He started finger fucking him. He entered his middle finger he thought that Jude could take it. He made his fingers more active while taking them in and out. Jude pressed together his lips. He tried his best not to make any sound. Meanwhile his own member started to demand for his attention. Mark took out his finger and waited. Jude also kept waiting. After a while he found something was missing. He asked in a confused tone “Mark.....?” “ Sorry babe if you want it that bad you have to beg for it.” Mark said. Jude as if had any option. “Mark please.......!!!!!” Jude said in a most needy, demanding and seducing voice. Mark said, “ Oh god Jude I was waiting for that. Ofcourse I would. Your wish is my command.”  
He took the condom and lube place on the top of the bedside drawer. He wore the condom and applied the lube. After this he entered his huge member inside Jude. He then waited for Jude to adjust himself and get ready. Jude nodded. And Mark all of a sudden started to thrust him with all his mirth and with super speed. Jude bit back his tongue and lips to restrain himself from the urge of moaning. With a new thrust he took a different angle. After a while, Mark bend a little. He whispered “ Don't hold back Jude. Do it. Feel free. Make thee noise.” . This assurance was what he needed. He was very noisy from the very beginning. He was rather a screamer than a moaner. He shouted. With every scream pleasure and plead was pouring all over which was encouraging Mark to continue his amazing job. Mark finally found his prostrate. Jude cock was also swollen. The pre cum a leaking from his slit. He screamed more loudly. After few thrusts Jude came in between their stomachs. A few thrusts more Mark also came inside him. Both of them were trying their best to calm their breath.  
“It was amazing Jude!!!” Mark said. These were the first words spoken. It was almost midnight. Jude kept quite. Yes. The sex was good. After so many years he felt something like this. Mark was nothing like. Well good looks and great physique was something genetically common among thee Luthers. While the Luthers ladies are also very sexy and beautiful. Looking attractive seemed to be taken as a patent by all the Luthers. Duke was sexy looking. Even at 60 years of age he seemed to maintain a great toned body. Obliviously Mark was not uncommon. His broad shoulders were Jude’s favourite from the very beginning.  
But one thing is very strange. They were not behaving like it was their first time together that to in this way and situation. Rather they behaved like not Duke’s, he had been Mark’s lover for these last 4 years. On their first night Jude requested Duke to take that slow. But Duke didn’t paid any attention. When Jude said he didn’t want to, Duke said that it doesn't matters, he wants to and it was rough as usual. He almost raped Jude. After the sex Duke said it was good but he doesn't like so much noise on bed. So in these 4 years Jude learned all the tricks to stop from making any noise in bed. But he was never comfortable in this. It was unnatural for him. But with Mark Jude was himself. He felt pleasure after so many years. Occasional hook ups sometimes gave him this feeling that too before four years. But this is different.  
“ I need all the details. Come on Jude...speak up!!!” Lionel said. She was very excited regarding Jude’s first love making with Mark. She wanted knew how thee night went with a handsome young man of Jude’s age after so many years. Duke was old and most of the time Jude had to give a service to his friends who were similar to Duke’s age. Very few young man whom he went to were even quite older than him. “ Stop it Lionel!!!You have been asking this since you came here!!!” . It was the morning after their first night. He left the Luthers place early that morning. Mark was still asleep when he left the room. He almost stumped over Claudia who gave Jude a strange look in his eyes and a fake smile. She greeted him a good morning. Mitchelle was entering the house when Jude was leaving. She smiled genuinely and congratulated Jude. She also invited Jude to stay for breakfast as the would be new Luther. Jude politely refused her. He was already feeling rather awkward by meeting his lover’s fiancé after having sex with him that to in the knowledge of her. He didn’t want to make it further awkward by having breakfast with them. First time he literally fled away after his first night and ran to Mark. Mark gave him an understanding look and then escorted him out of the house and then drove the whole way and dropped him to his apartment.  
After leaving the Luthers place he came directly to his apartment. He texted Lionel to bring some breakfast as he knew that she would be coming to his place as early as possible. Lionel stormed in exactly 20 minutes after his message. After that she is continuously asking that. “Fine!!!!” Jude said, “The sex was good.”. “Only good?.....now that’s disappointing. I thought you would be using adjectives like great. But good....thats so weak.”. “No Lionel it’s actually what I felt. Whatever leave. You were saying that you have a news. Tell me about that. What is it?”.”Oh yeah!!!!! Well, see Devils are throwing a party for winning the league and I as the wife of the owner and EVP of the team invite you to it.” Jude had a shocked expression on his face, “Hey! You can't be serious!” “Ofcourse I am Jude. I was never more serious than this. See I know that socially I am your stepmom now but personally you are my best friend. And if you come you will not be coming as Oscar's son. You would be coming as my friend. And nobody needs to know who you are just come and enjoy. I always knew basketball was your favourite even though you don’t play it. And trust parties that Oscar organise is too boring. You will be good company. You will not do it for me.” Lionel said. Jude rolled his eyes. “Come on Lionel I know you would be calling your little Hollywood squad. And what if I got tired and find the party too boring. Moreover I don't think both my father and my lord would be pleased with my presence there.” “Ufff !!! Jude....they are my colleagues not my friends. And I would introduce you to all the players trust me. Don’t worry about your father. He doesn't have a guts to speak in these things. As for Mark I am pretty sure he is not Duke. Now come on Jude say yes.”

Jude was stood near the bar as he surveyed the place. Lionel was persistent enough to make a call to Mark and pursue him to allow Jude to come to his party. Needless to day Mark agreed and said it was so stupid of him even to ask for permission to go somewhere. So here he is standing with his glass of champagne. Lionel seemed to be busy enough to attend the guests. Oscar remain blank face when he saw him entering and welcomed by Lionel. Suddenly there was a huge noise. The players entered........and everybody went crazy all of a sudden. As usual they were greeted by all. As time passed everything went 8n place again. Jude was watching and observing all of them. He 8s not such a party person. Even if goes to a party he watches people from a distant.  
Suddenly Lionel came and tapped over his shoulder. “Come here what are you doing here.” She pulled Jude almost dragging him by arm. She took him to a group standing at the centre of the hall. Oh my god it was the L.A Devils basketball team. Lionel introduced them to each other. She introduced Jude as her best friend. Well the introduction was brief almost everybody smiled and said hello and nodded. Jude was happy. He had a brief discussion with them regarding how their performance is going to effect the share market. Almost everyone was surprised regarding the immense knowledge about both sports and economics of a man of their age. After their conversation Jude walked back to the bar. He was happy to not being introduced as the owner ‘s son. Also he could tell what he felt like without any slightest hesitation .  
He was finishing his first glass of champagne and ordering for a glass of beer when he heard, “ Boring right?!” He turned to his left and saw a blond. A hot blond. He immediately recognized the sexiest man of this evening who is present at the hall now. Zero. “Excuse me? Are you talking to me?” Jude asked. “Well I think so.” Zero said with his usual cocky smile that he always gives to his the pretty ladies and the audience while he is interviewed. “ Who would have thought that victory party would be this boring? But never mind the after party hosted by Derek would be of some reconciliation I hope. Too bad you are not invited there. Otherwise you could see what party actually the Devils do.” Zero said with his trademark grin. “Sorry but I don't get your point. Why are you telling this to me? Why would Derek Roman invite a stranger to his party? And who said to you that I am bored? And the speaker is even thinking that I would rather be interested in “ what party actually the Devils do”?” “ Wow!!!! too many questions at a time. See if you were enjoying then you would not have sat alone along the bar with a glass of beer in front with such a tired expression. Even if you were happy a smile had to be present on your face.......at least. And it’s not about being interested it’s about gaining knowledge and experience you know. Well I said these things to you because I wanted to as it is always not necessary for you to do something with reason. As I do a deed according to my own will. And as for the point that you are not getting. I am inviting you to the Devils’ after party. This is because any guest can bring one of their own guest with them to the party.” Jude stood speechless for while. Then he said, “ What?! And why are you gonna invite me?!” “Coz young age and pretty face is required in the party.......” “You don’t even know me!” “ Who cares?” Jude didn't know what to reply. He said,” In that case thank you for the invitation but I am not a party person.” “That's bad cause a known sexy face like you seriously needs some company tonight.”Hey I am not known and I am not........ummmm......whatever listen Mr. Zero I am sure there are a lot of pretty people here who are dying to be your guest tonight and I am sure they are going to offer you lore than that. But I can guarantee you I am not at all eligible to be your guest for tonight..” “I am not just looking for a pretty face Mr. Kinkade. Well, then I guess you would leaving early. Too bad there’s no one to drive you back.” “ I don't need anybody to drive me back home. I have my own car. Well thanks for thee offer It was so nice of you to offer me a lift.” “ I wasn't going to offer you a drive. I would be busy tonight. Very busy. I was just regretting on the fact. Well bye Jude . Good night. “ Zero said smirking for thee full time they had their conversation on. His voice and eyes was intense. H ewalked awy from the bar leaving Jude behind.  
Jude stood there to finish his drink. He then headed towards the parking area after bidding Lionel goodbye. He has to leave early. Like Zero he would also be very busy. Mark texted him earlier. He is coming tonight to his apartment. So he has to b prepared for the minimum atleast.  
As he was driving back home he wondered what the hell was Zero upto. Was the ball player flirting with him? He never heard he was gay. Maybe he was a closeted bi. But why did he tried hitting on him. Well maybe his gaydar is strong enough. Whp cares. Suddenly a thought struck to his mind. How the hell did he knew his surname?! Lionel didn’t mentioned it. How?! What thee fuck?! Zero is not just a flirt he is more than that. He is quite mysterious. Well he doesn't care till he bothers him. He has preparations to complete. He increased his speed as he would be getting late. Tonight he doesn't know what Mark is upto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?! I want you to comment. And my apologies for the sex scenes. Maybe it is a bit weird. Am writing it for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.Please do comment below. I really need your opinion to continue the storyline.


End file.
